1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device having conductors with different dimensions, and a method for forming the device.
2. Related Art
In current damascene interconnects, a parameter used to control the physical properties of a conductor is width. The resistance of a conductor is controlled by changing the width of the conductor. However, it is not always possible to widen a conductor beyond a certain dimension to achieve the desired resistance due to processing implications (i.e., dishing) and space constraints. Also, another physical property of a conductor that is desirable to be controlled is the parasitic capacitance of conducting shapes near the conductor. In certain applications, such as capacitors, it might be desirable to increase the parasitic capacitance by changing the dimensions of the conductor.
Therefore, what is needed is a semiconductor device and method that solves the above problems.